


Jealousy

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Asgardian One Shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes





	

Pietro put his arm around Y/N's shoulders and pulled her close to his side. They were sitting on the couch having a marathon of Supernatural when Y/N's phone buzzed. She reached for on the coffee table and tapped her passcode.

"Why such a long passcode?" Pietro inquired, removing his arm so she could sit up straight.

"We live in the same building as Tony. I don't trust him," she answered before looking at her phone. "Huh. I'm being beckoned by mischief."

"What?"

"Loki. He's asking me if I could meet him right now," she said, getting up from the couch.

Pietro crossed his arms. "Oh come on, Y/N. We just started season seven!"

She laughed at his childish antic. "I've seen this so much, I can quote it for you. Go ahead and keep watching it. I won't be long."

She left Pietro's room and went to the elevator. Loki was visiting and staying in Thor's room at the tower, mostly for everyone to keep an eye on him, thinking he would go back to his conniving ways. Y/N was the only one of the team that thought he had changed. When he visited, he would rummage through her book collection reading anything that seemed interesting to him. Right now, he's been fancying the Russian authors.

The elevator opened on Thor's floor and she got out, only to be greeted by a black shirt clad chest. Looking up, her e/c eyes met icy blue ones. Loki looked down at her, no emotion on his face.

"Sorry Loki. I wasn't expecting you to be right outside the doors," she breathed, giving the god a smile. He continued to look at her, facial expression the same. "Oh. Kay. What did you want?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you always touching him?" he asked, his voice thick with disdain.

"Excuse me?" Y/N demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you see in him? He's the opposite of you. He's always in a rush, never slows down. He didn't appreciate peace and quiet or reading like we do," he grumbled, crossing his own arms. "And I swear that is not his natural hair color."

Y/N laughed, which made Loki red in the face. "You're one to talk about hair. Have you've seen yours?"

"I'm in no mood for your sass today, Y/N," he gripped.

Y/N stared at him, a smile playing at her lips. "Is the god of mischief jealous of my friendship with Pietro?" she baited.

Loki looked away from her. "Oh, aren't you hilarious," he said sarcastically.

Y/N grabbed his arm, sliding her hand into his. "Why are you jealous of him?" she asked seriously, looking him in the eyes.

Loki let out a laugh. "Me? Jealous of an enhanced mortal? I think not," he said, taking his hand away from hers.

"You're full of it, you know that?" she sighed, turning around to head back to Pietro's.

"Well, you irk me to no end. Why did I bother ever liking you?" he mumbled.

Y/N stopped just short of the elevator, slowly turning around. "You like me?" she asked slowly. "In what way?"

Loki gave an exasperated sigh and moved to be right in front of her. He looked down at her. "Are you really that dense?"

"I know how your brain works, so clarification is needed," she pressed, a smirk on her lips.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I don't need to repeat myself to you," he taunted, stepping closer.

Y/N smiled. She placed her hands on his shoulders, went in her tiptoes, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I like you, too, Loki," she grinned.


End file.
